Summer Sweetness
by Kumiko-chii
Summary: Inspired from Chapter 20 of SIF. Maki got caught doing something childish by someone and ended up with both of them having a sweet time with each other.


A/N: Ok so, I was supposed to post this yesterday but I got caught up playing project

diva 2nd and trying to finish up my assignments. I got a block on YNH so it might take a while for me to post chapter 3 but I will not abandon it.

Anyways this is a VERY short NicoMaki one-shot. I got this idea when I cleared Chapter 20 story 3, when everyone went to change their clothes to go to the firework and Maki was making funny voices with the fan. And I thought why don't make someone caught Maki playing with it? And BAM, this one-shot happened. XD

Story:Start!

* * *

 **Summer Sweetness**

Silence filled the room as a mirthful crimson eye bore through the nervous pair of amethyst eye. The latter finally shifted and broke the stare. The girl nervously look at anywhere other than the girl in front of her. Said girl still grinning as her eyes shifted from the red head and the fan beside the girl. "How in the world did it become like this?" The girl heard the red haired muttered.

* * *

[Flashback]

All the μ's members went home to change their clothes. The third years were the last to go out. Nico was minding her own business once she knew her fellow third year were deep in their talk; she knew not to even bother to talk to them since that would ended up with her feeling like a third wheel.

She decided to go surfing some idol online before reaching home. That's when she realized her phone is not with her. 'Idiot, I let it at the clubroom.' She told Nozomi and Eli to go on without her.

Nico rushes back to the clubroom and went in. "Teeestiiing…Testiiiing. I aaam Maaakiiii Niiiishiiiiiikiiinoo." The red head didn't appear to heard her came in and Nico felt her jaw drop at the childish (but cute her brain argues) action of her junior.

"I kind of like it." As Nico hear this she immediately tried to stifle her laughter; though apparently the red head heard immediately snap her head to the door almost giving her a whiplash; her look of shock was evident on her face. It soon became red of embarrassment at being caught by the raven haired girl.

She chaste herself for letting her guard down, once the raven haired girl finished her chortling, both of them stared at each other. Nico stared with a grin on her face while Maki steeled herself of whats to come.

[End flashback]

* * *

Nico looked at the fidgeting girl in front of her and decided to break the deafening silence. "So, I thought Maki-chan said that it is lame "IT IS!" but here we are and look at what I found, Maki making funny voices WITH the fan." Nico grinned and stepped closer to the girl.

"Didn't you say it was a lame thing to do Maki-chan?" Nico teases her. "It is!" Maki yelled out. "Oh? But you were clearly enjoy doing them. Ne? Ma-ki-chan~" Nico said each syllable as she stepped closer.

Maki stepped back trying to get away from her grinning senior. "Ne, Maki-chan~ did you have fun?" she heard Nico asked her but she didn't answer her. Instead Maki hid her face and tried to lean back as far as she could. Nico saw this and frown a little. "Maki-chan~ Don't ignore Nico~" she whined but the girl in front of her still look down.

Nico waited a few minute and huffs. "Come on Maki-chan. Stop being stubborn." Nico put her hands on her hips as she stared at Maki. When Maki didn't reply to her tease, she started to get worried. "Maki-chan?" She stepped closer and lifted the girls face.

What she saw shocked her to her core. There in front of her the beautiful amethyst eyes were filled with held back tears. Nico panicked and tried to calm the girl down. "Wh-whoa. D-don't cry Maki-chan! I-I was teasing you." The raven head cradle the taller girl and rub her back trying to sooth her tears.

Once Maki had calmed down, Nico hold her face. "I'm sorry Maki-chan, I didn't mean to tease you that bad." The red head pouts but then shook her head. "No, it wasn't that Nico-chan." Nico got confused and questioned her.

Maki blushed and looked away but she eventually answered. "It's just… If Nico-chan saw me do that, I would look lame a-and so I don't want Nico-chan to see me or else you wouldn't like me." Her face flushed bright red and looked away again.

Nico could feel her own face flushed bright red; her eyes soften as she went to Maki's personal space. "Silly Maki-chan, that's nothing to get worked up for." Nico smiled as she put their forehead together. "Maki-chan is always cute no matter what she does. Nico _loves_ anything cute. That's why Nico chooses Maki-chan."

Once more Maki felt her already flushed face get even redder. Nico laughed at her red faced girlfriend and closes their distance. Both of them close their eyes, breaths caressing the others cheeks. Soon lips met each other in a chaste kiss. Maki pulled the girl to her not wanting the kiss to end.

They parted to regain some air before Maki leaned down to steal another kiss. "I love you, Maki." Nico breathe out and Maki stared at her, eyes hazy and a predatory hint in her eyes as she heard her name without the 'chan' –which Nico insist to do so when they are alone- as she replied back. "I love you too, Nico."

Maki then decided that she was grateful that the girl found her and not the other μ's members –who knows what she would do if it were the others that found her (like Nozomi)- but she would definitely pay her girlfriend back for laughing at her.

* * *

And that's the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Read and Review. X3

-Kumiko.


End file.
